1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a memory module and a power management method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In computing, a server is a device that provides functionality for other programs or devices, called clients. This architecture is called the client-server model. Servers can provide various functionalities, often called “services”, such as sharing data or resources among multiple clients, or performing computation for a client. However, servers and other electronic systems may consume a great deal of energy.
The operating frequency and the operating voltage of a memory used in a smartphone may be adjusted so that the smartphone uses less energy. However, a memory used in a current server system cannot change an operating frequency and an operating voltage during an operation.